


<青春有限>.01

by agens0612



Series: 【Wenseul】青春有限 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.01

*此系列是94

-

投影片一張一張的播映，台上的人穿著套裝，語氣戰戰兢兢的，聽得出來十分緊張。

畢竟簡報還沒開始五分鐘，台下坐在最前頭的人就不耐的用食指不斷敲著桌子。  
雖然她一句話也沒說，但會議室的氣氛已經降至冰點。

任誰都看的出來，孫經理非常不滿意。

孫經理在公司裡的標準是出名了的高。  
雷厲風行，不苟言笑，對下屬十分嚴格。  
但沒有人敢對她的做事風格說第二句話。

畢竟她對自己更是十倍的嚴格，幾乎沒有搞不定的客戶。  
這也讓她成為老闆的心腹，說她就是下一任董事長也不誇張。

「夠了，我們不要再浪費時間了。」

啪的一聲，孫勝完把筆摔在桌上。  
接著轉頭冷眼看著她隔壁的同事，同事立刻低下頭去。

「你到底是怎麼教新人的，我還以為是國中生的課堂報告。」  
「回去重做一份，下班前放到我桌上，散會。」

孫勝完把筆電抱了起來，頭也不回的轉身甩上會議室的門。

然而才剛走進辦公室放下電腦，放在口袋裡的手機便震動起來。

而拿出手機的孫勝完立刻就笑了。  
縱使只是一閃而過的微笑。

「勝完…你是不是在忙？」  
電話那頭的聲音軟呼呼的，似乎還帶著自知之明的歉意。

「我剛才在開會，不是每個人都跟你一樣彈性上班好嗎，康大攝影師。」

「噢…那勝完…今天晚上你有空嗎…」

「沒空，我最近是忙季，你不是知道嗎？」

一陣沉默襲來。  
孫勝完坐下來把髮圈拿掉，金色的長髮有些散亂的披在肩上，而她一邊用右手的手指捲著頭髮把玩等待著。

「勝完………拜託嘛…」

就知道，這個人每次就會用這種方式撒嬌。  
讓人無法拒絕的這種。

孫勝完甚至都可以想像她在電話那頭嘟著嘴，甚至把漂亮的單眼皮都垂下來搖著頭的樣子了。

「先說哦，我不知道我幾點可以下班，你要等就等吧。」  
「耶，老地方見，不管多晚我都會等你的！」

-

原本以為新人只是簡報做不好，不曉得是不是太過緊張，竟然在與客戶的聯絡上又出了大問題。

害的孫勝完幫忙處理到了晚上快十點才下班。  
一下班打了電話卻完全沒接通。

氣喘吁吁跑到公園的時候，康瑟琪穿著簡單的薄外套和牛仔褲，正抱著膝蓋，嘟著嘴坐在藍色的、有些斑駁痕跡的大象溜滑梯上，手指好像還在對地上畫著圈圈。  
那個他們學生時候最常一起坐在頂端吃冰棒的溜滑梯。

果然真的是那副可憐兮兮的樣子。  
表情失落的好像被誰拋棄在這裡一樣。

「喂，康瑟琪。」

孫勝完站在樓梯喊她，一被叫到的人立刻就轉過頭，眼睛笑成一條線的朝她張開雙手。  
不對，是走失又重新找到媽媽的康小朋友。

「勝完你來了！」

孫勝完只是伸出手來擊掌，走到她身旁坐下，無奈的嘆了口氣。

「大攝影師，你知道我明天早上要幾點起來加班嗎？」  
「嘿嘿嘿，所以我買了勝完喜歡的珍珠奶茶嘛，雖然都不冰了。」

康瑟琪從身旁的紙袋裡抽出一杯奶茶色的手搖杯遞給她，臉上還是掛著那副憨傻的笑容。

「說吧，這次又怎麼了。」

孫勝完把吸管啵的一聲刺破包裝。

「她說要跟我分手…」

康瑟琪拿起啤酒，清脆的氣泡聲以及哽咽隨之而來。

「嗚嗚…」  
「我就知道…」  
「為什麼…我到底哪裡不夠好…」

康瑟琪的酒量並不好，而孫勝完顯然習慣了。  
畢竟這已經不知道是第幾次，康瑟琪治療失戀的方式就是讓自己大醉一場，然後哭得不省人事的，沒過幾天就能恢復正常。

甚至三個月後就可以交新的女朋友。

「勝完…嗚嗚…」

來了來了，孫勝完默數了三秒。

三、二、一。

果不其然的，康瑟琪失去意識的倒向自己，而孫勝完精準的張開手把她摟進懷中，有一下沒一下的拍著她，很快的便是熟睡的呼吸節奏，嘴巴還微張開來。

瞄了一眼腳邊，康瑟琪的手機靜靜的躺在那裡，戳了一下home鍵，完全沒電了。  
康瑟琪平常是不會讓手機沒電的，看來是等自己等太久了吧。

「真是的，所以為什麼不先回家偏要等我呢。」  
「我又沒說我一定會來。」

孫勝完把康瑟琪的棕色頭髮輕輕的撥到耳後，雖說是碎念，語氣卻很溫柔。

沒想到那人卻突然動了一下，讓自己鑽到孫勝完胸前的位置，大概是喝醉的關係，字跟字之間有些黏糊。  
不過孫勝完倒是聽得很清楚。

「因為我知道…你一定會來的。」  
「因為勝完對我最好了嘛。」

「孫勝完～」

懷裡的人突然抬起頭，手用力抓住孫勝完的肩膀。  
康瑟琪露出開朗又傻氣的笑容，尾音還有些上揚，臉頰因為醉意染上兩圈可愛的紅暈，眼皮也睜不太開來。

「孫、勝、完～」  
一邊說話頭還一邊向後點著，完全喝醉了呢今天。

「幹嘛啦，醒了就趕快回－」

「勝完對我最好了。」

「你剛剛說過了。」

康瑟琪閉起眼睛，瞬間向前傾倒，又回到了孫勝完的懷裡。

而孫勝完只是身體僵直的定在原地。  
她整個人靠得太近了，嘴唇甚至就貼在孫勝完白皙脖頸的位置，像是在說夢話一樣。

「孫勝完。」  
「你最好了。」

好你個頭，大笨蛋。  
孫勝完揉了揉康瑟琪蓬鬆的頭髮，自己也把頭抵在康瑟琪肩上，任由思緒飄到多年以前。

-

算一算，至今是第12年了吧。  
他們相識在青春剛抹上第一筆顏色的時候，如果能形容，那大概是亮眼活潑的黃色，再加上文靜沉穩的藍。

是康瑟琪先向她走近的。  
孫勝完是國三的轉學生，忙於升學壓力的年紀，根本沒有人能有空顧及她。

是康瑟琪先問她中午時要不要一起吃飯。  
問她課堂休息時要不要一起去合作社買零食。  
問她放學時要不要一起去吃巷口的辣豆腐湯。

欸等等，怎麼都是吃的啊康瑟琪。

「因為很好吃，所以想讓勝完也都吃吃看嘛。」  
康瑟琪傻笑的抓著頭。

還有那一次體育課。  
從加拿大回來的人當然不知道要帶體育服這種事。

看著大家都拿著衣服去換，而只有孫勝完穿著制服站在教室裡發呆。  
突然康瑟琪叫住了她。

「勝完，你沒帶體育服嗎？」  
「嗯，我…」

「體育老師很兇的哦，你完蛋了。」  
「哦…」

孫勝完只是低下頭去，還沒完全適應韓國生活的她，一想到待會可能會在課堂上被點名，甚至臭罵一頓，突然有點想哭。

「不過我的借你吧，體育服，我有多帶。」

康瑟琪伸出手，晃了晃手腕上的紙袋。  
孫勝完愣了一下，康瑟琪卻只是笑著對她揮揮手。

「快點換吧，不然就要遲到了。」

-

結果當然是沒有多帶體育服這種事。  
孫勝完看著康瑟琪穿著整齊的制服，獨自在操場邊做著交互蹲跳，還笑嘻嘻的聽著老師臭罵她說你是體育部長還會忘記帶體育服嗎。

「呼…呼…咦？」  
還沒跳完半圈的康瑟琪，轉頭突然發現自己身邊多了一個人。

「勝完？」

「我剛才跟老師說，其實忘記帶體育服的人是我。」  
「結果她就叫我一起來跳。」

「吼，你幹嘛啦，我不是跟你說過老師很兇了。」  
「因為你又沒有錯，我就不想讓你一個人嘛。」

康瑟琪愣了一下，並沒有多說什麼，只是開朗的咧嘴大笑。  
「好啦，那你要跟上我哦。」

等兩人做完五圈操場的交互蹲跳後，課程也差不多結束了，老師早就已經讓其他同學自由活動。

「喏，拿去。」  
孫勝完在操場邊喘著氣，差點沒接住朝她飛來的礦泉水，眼前人身上的制服衣領早已被汗水浸溼。

「謝…謝謝。」  
「其實我以前也常常忘記帶體育服被罰，不過今天難得感覺還蠻好的。」

康瑟琪躺在她身邊，兩隻手把玩著方才從地上撿起的樹枝。

孫勝完此刻才注意到，原來不只是領口被浸溼，康瑟琪的整件制服幾乎都因為汗水而變得半透明的。  
是因為剛運動完的緣故嗎，臉頰竟突然變得有些滾燙，說話也結結巴巴的。

「蛤，瑟琪你剛才說…什麼蠻好的。」  
「被罰阿。」  
「累死了，哪裡好啊。」

「不是被罰好。」  
「是因為跟你一起阿，勝完。」

-  
他們倆人便是從那時候開始形影不離的。  
高中就算了，大學又碰巧的填到了同一間，而且還是同一個科系。  
孫勝完看見康瑟琪出現在新生說明會時，驚訝的嘴巴都合不起來，她明明記得，因為自己考試失常，康瑟琪的分數比她高上許多，怎麼可能會…。

「啊我就亂填一通嘛，好巧哦勝完，嘿嘿嘿。」

大概是時間的堆疊吧。  
兩個人的默契好到幾乎不用說話，就知道對方的想法。

康瑟琪的女人緣非常好。  
雖然是女生，康瑟琪那種有時候酷酷的，有時候又傻傻的樣子，簡直就是傳說中的男女通吃。

任誰都想接近她。  
也就是因為這樣，康瑟琪身邊從來沒缺過女朋友。

但不知道為什麼，她的每一段戀情都不長久。  
而且歷任的女友，都非常的討厭孫勝完。

而孫勝完自己也知道這一點。  
她想，要不然康瑟琪為什麼總是要那麼用力的撇清和自己的關係呢？

那是高中的時候。  
那一天，孫勝完拿著康瑟琪最喜歡喝的草莓拿鐵，走去她們平常一起休息的屋頂時，才正要推開門，就聽到康瑟琪在與別的女生講話的聲音。

她偷偷的瞄了一眼，是那個最近常常來找康瑟琪的學妹。

又是寫紙條，又是送飲料，又是送早餐的。  
果然是要告白了吧。

「瑟琪學姊…所以你跟勝完學姊是不是…」  
「你們到底是什麼關係阿…」

時間隨著康瑟琪的沉默也暫停了幾秒。  
孫勝完覺得自己的心臟好像也跟著停止工作了，像被誰懸在高空般。

「你誤會了啦。」  
「我跟勝完只是好朋友！」

然後又重重的被摔落在地面上。

「真的啦，如果我們有什麼的話早就在一起了。」  
「你不要想太多啦。」  
「勝完她真的只是－」

孫勝完沒能聽完接下來的話，因為她慌張的轉身而去，用盡全力的向樓下狂奔著。  
她不知道她為什麼要這麼做，只記得在她隨意跑進一個空蕩的教室後，不小心跌倒跪在地上，那次跌倒一定很痛吧，要不然地上怎麼會滴滴答答的全是劃過臉頰流下的淚水。

-  
你喜歡攝影，我喜歡旅遊，所以我們便約定畢業後不管多忙，一定要每年都至少出國一次。

穿過一望無際的沙漠時，我們都低估了沙漠夜晚的可怕，我不停的因為低溫而發抖，而你什麼話都沒說，只是把所有保暖的衣物都裹在我身上，皺著眉頭的表情是我從來沒看過的嚴肅，你的雙頰和耳朵都因為寒冷也開始泛紅。

「瑟琪，你這樣…。」

裹在身上的衣物還沒發揮效果，我說話起來不太清楚，牙齒有些打顫。  
而你的眉頭皺的更深了，並且捂住了我的嘴。

手心也都是冰涼的。

「孫勝完，不要說話，你會失溫的。」

那你呢，康瑟琪。  
為什麼把外套都給我，明明你也那麼冷的。

我想她大概是在愧疚，畢竟這次的旅遊地點是她決定的。  
我還記得她在我家的客廳興奮的又跳又叫，一直說著哪個朋友告訴她沙漠的夜空有多漂亮。

「你明明也會冷－」

我打算伸出手把外套脫下來的時候，康瑟琪突然抱住了我。

她把臉埋在柔軟的外套裡頭，過多的髮量看起來像是毛茸茸的沙漠怪獸。  
是電動裡面還在新手村才會出現的那種，沒有殺傷力的可愛怪獸。

「這樣就不冷了阿。」

明明也沒有到溫暖的程度，可此刻我的臉卻快要燒了起來。

-  
「欸，孫勝完，我上次跟你說我喜歡的那個學妹，她好像喜歡康瑟琪。」  
「怎麼辦，康瑟琪那麼好，我一定比不上她的…」

那是大學三年級吧，我的社團朋友和我併肩坐在操場的階梯上，我們的目光並沒有交會，我看著遠方的瑟琪，而她看著的是她的暗戀對象。

「你怎麼知道，她喜歡康瑟琪？」

「你知道嗎，當你真心喜歡一個人的時候，你的目光根本移不開她，知道她喜歡誰，根本是易如反掌的事情。」

朋友垂下頭，語氣有些無奈。  
而我只是拍拍她的肩。

「你放心吧，康瑟琪不喜歡那個學妹，她喜歡的人是她大四的直屬學姊。」  
「她告訴你的？」

「沒有。」  
「那勝完怎麼會知－」

「你剛才不是已經說了嗎。」

-  
有限的青春轉瞬即逝，時光如同一個輕巧的篩子，晃呀晃的，來來去去的人群中只剩下你還陪著我，究竟是我一直在等你，還是你碰巧也沒有選擇離去。

我們曾在深夜的公園裡拿著閃爍的仙女棒，隨意揮舞寫出對方的英文名字玩鬧著，曾在窄小的宿舍床上誓言要一起走遍全世界，從瞬息萬變的可怕沙漠，到深夜在車上昏昏沉沉的聊天，只為了等極光出現的北歐。

我們至今也的確認真的實踐著。  
我們曾一起走過許多國家旅遊，駐足在世界的好多角落。

還記得你前陣子又興奮的說，今年的特休請下來，有兩個禮拜的假期，下一個地方要去哪裡。

瑟琪，其實我一直有一個想去的地方，卻沒有勇氣對你說出口。

因為我想我永遠也抵達不了。

那便是你心上。

-

距離上一次康瑟琪失戀又過了將近半年，果不其然孫勝完的手機收到了簡訊。

「嘿嘿嘿，勝完，她答應我的告白了。」  
「就我上次說過的那個女模特兒。」

孫勝完才剛放下公事包，隨即仰躺到自己的床鋪上。

當你真心喜歡一個人的時候，就會知道她喜歡誰了。  
只要她出現在視線裡，連要把目光從她身上移開都好費勁…

你要相信那真的很費勁。  
畢竟我已經努力了，十二年了阿。

明明家裡也只有一個人的，她還是選擇拉起棉被把自己的臉遮住。

開始用力的抽泣起來。


End file.
